Forbidden
by Stray-89
Summary: In a world of war a young couple struggle to stay in love, with the world against them, death and destruction looming on the horizon, and an unexpected consequence. Rated M just to be safe, its a very mild M.
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden**

**By Stray-89**

**Chapter 1**

He pushed her against the wall of the Entrance Hall the moment he saw her leave the Great Hall. The sunset shined through the still open oak doors leaving shimmers of pinks, reds, and golds on the marble floor of the hall. His hands held hers above her head ina strong grip. She whimpered in his grasp as he lowered his head to hers and kissed her deeply, she moaned at the sensation as his lips trailed kisses across her cheek.

"Come upstairs." He whispered huskily in her ear nibbling on her earlobe for a moment before leading her by the hand towards the stairs.

The young lovers barely made it to the base of the marble steps before he pulled her close and kissed her again. She pulled away slightly, looked into his bright eyes shining with lust and whispered "And here I was thinking you were taking me upstairs."

"I'll get you there. Don't worry." He replied kissing her again, he left a trail of kisses down her neck to the very top of her school blouse. She moaned in appreciation and he pulled away once again taking her hand and puling her up the stairs.

"Tease" she giggled following him.

"You know I am." He replied pulling her onwards

They just made it around the corner before the double doors burst open and a flood of students began to make their way to their common rooms or the library.

A shaft of autumn sunlight, shining with dust particles, was what woke the two lovers on that October morning. "Good morning beautiful." He whispered pulling her close and kissing her deeply.

"What time is it?" she asked looking up into his face and smiling sweetly the loose ringlets of her dark hair shining splayed across his naked chest and the crisp white pillow.

He reached over to his bedside table and grabbed his wand. "Tempus" the numbers '6:53' appeared in bright blue letters above the wand tip.

"It's time to get you back to your common room, before you're missed." He said swing his legs out of the bed and groping for his boxers.

She began to fumble for her all her uniform "I can't find my bra and it's the only one that I can wear under my school shirt." She complained.

"Don't worry about it. It's Saturday, youshouldn't have towear your uniform today anyway, just don't wear a bra until you get to you dorm then change."

"But I need that bra! I can't wear pink one under my white school shirt." She said almost in hysterics

"Calm down babe, I'll find it and send it to you on Sunday morning." He replied gathering the girl in his arms and rubbing her sides with his hands "But for now let's just get you back to your common room."

She whispered a quite "okay" into his still bare chest.

He glanced at his dorm mates as he slipped out the door, feeling quite pleased with himself, because for the fifth week he had managed to fool his dorm mates into thinking that he was alone and asleep when they returned from dinner on friday afternoons.'My silencing charm must be better than I thought.'

Hidden under his invisibility cloak, deep in the dungeons he held the dark haired dark, eyed girl close and whispered in her ear. "I love you, you know that right."

"I know you do, and I love you too." She replied kissing him softly

"I wish we didn't have to hide it" He said

"I know me too I want to be able to shout your name from the top of the astronomy tower and tell the world that I love you."

"One day you will, one day it will be safe, I'm going to make it safe for you." He said to her and held her tighter

"But why? Why do you risk so much just for me?" she asked pulling away with shining eyes

"Coz I love you silly." He said pulling her in for a kiss, just before their lips met he whispered "I would die for you, if by me dying would keep you alive I would do it in an instant."

He could see the tears forming in her eyes and held her as she cried, kissing away her tears. "I would die for you too, you know that right?" she said at last.

"Yeah, I know. I don't want you too though. Leave the heroics to me" He said. "Promise, you won't?"

"Promise" she replied, holding him tight. It was as if she felt that if she let go of him her world would spin out of control. He was her anchor, and he fought for her, so that someday she would be happy.

The lovers stood embraced for a long time feeling safe with the beating of the others heart, until they heard the stomping of someone coming down the stairs. "Bye Love" he whispered, as she slipped out from under the cloak. "Bye" she said before leaning close to the wall and whispering 'Carpe Diem' the door slid open and she disappeared into her world of dark and scary beings.

A/N: What do you think? It just came to me in English the other day and decided to write it out? Can you guess who the girl is? please please REVIEW!

Stray


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbidden**

_Stray-89_

Chapter 2

"Harry" said a voice coming from a tousled red head who was disentangling him self from his sheets when Harry walked into the room

"Yeah Mate"

"Where have you been?" Ron said finally untangling his legs and swinging them out of the bed and walking towards his trunk.

"Out." Said Harry shortly

"Where? And doing what?" asked Ron suspiciously, pulling out some clothes and razor.

"I woke up early, couldn't sleep so I went for a walk." Harry said, following his best friend to the showers

"Oh, Right" said Ron not quite believing Harry's excuse

"What are you doing today?" Harry asked Ron once they made it to the communal senior boy's showers.

"Homework" said Ron over the wall between them "With Hermione, how about you?"

"This morning I have weapons with Donnell and after lunch I have animagus training with McGonagall." Harry replied

Ron grimaced slightly at the day Harry was going to have "Do you want to meet up after and hang out?"

"I would love to, but unfortunately I have somewhere to go and someone to meet up with."

"Oh, who?" Ron asked a bit put out they didn't spent much time together these days. But no matter what he would stick by Harry's side in the final battle and Harry knew it. Harry spent almost all his free time training for that final battle, the rest was taken up with classes, homework and mysterious disappearances.

"Harry mate" came a voice with an Irish lit to it "Why is there a Slytherin tie next to your bed?"

"Ah." The dark haired seventeen year-old-said "Shit"

"Well Harry?" Said the voice of Harry's dorm mate Dean Thomas "Why is there an extra tie on the floor. A _Slytherin_ tie no less?"

"Well, you see..." Harry trailed off no quite knowing what to say. How could they have been so careless? "There wasn't a white bra there by any chance was there?" Harry asked conversationally, trying to steer the conversation on a different path, while stepping out of the shower. A little over a year of training, and good food had done wonders for Harry's physique, his muscles rippled under lightly tanned skin as he knotted the towel about his waist. Neville who was walking in at the moment began to blush at the mention of a bra.

"That was my next question" said Seamus

"Oh. Well, at least we know which team you bat for." Dean joked

All the boys laughed, for a moment until Seamus said trying to keep a deadly serious face "So Harry, who are you sleeping with this week?"

"I don't know about you but I've been sleeping with the same girl for the last five weeks and I have been with her for almost six months"

"You have been dating some girl for six months and you didn't feel the need to tell your best friend" Ron said angrily, pulling his tooth brush out of his mouth and shooting bits of froth everywhere

"Well, don't take it personally but we haven't told anyone, if she had she would probably be dead." Harry replied wiping a bit of foam off his cheek

Ron seemed at a loss for words "But I wouldn't have told anyone"

"But you still would have known and that would put both of you in danger of getting killed."

Ron didn't say anything, and continoues to brush his teeth"This is war Ron; I don't want the people I love to get killed for reasons that could have been avoided."

"You, Love her." Ron said a look of shock on his face, toothbrush hanging from a limp jaw

"Yes, I love her with all my heart. I love you to Ron, you're my brother, and I love Hermione, she's my sister."

Ron walked up to Harry and gave him a hug and said "you're my brother too you know."

"Yeah, I know" Harry replied returning the hug, then walking to on of the mirrors, and having a quick shave. The rest of the boys left him, and Ron returned to brushing his teeth.

Dean looked over to him and said as if he were trying to rile Harry up "Is she really a Slyth or is it just some kinky shit you have going on?"

Harry growled low in his throat, and started towards Dean, his wand appearing in his hand, as if it was anticipating the fight. "I have been training for the past year Dean; I know how to use this, and many other weapons besides."

Dean backed away, rethinking his idea while Ron and Neville pulled on Harry's shoulders to stop him. "Harry mate calm down, it was a joke no one is dissing your girl." Ron said calmly

"Well" Said Neville quietly "that is unless she really is a Slyth."

Colin Creevy, his brother Dennis, and two sixth years all entered the senior boys showers as Harry roared with anger, Colin started forwards as the other boys backed up against one of the walls but Seamus held him back saying quietly "He's in training, don't interfere 'cause it might just be the last thing you ever do." Colin nodded and made his way over to the far wall with his brother and friends.

Harry stormed out of the room leaving the other boys quite shaken and reminding themselves yet again not to disturb Harry.

Harry dressed quickly in full battle gear for his training that morning with Donnell, once dressed he looked like a walking weapon shop or a trained killer. He had two short swords strapped across his back, one of which was Gryffindor's ruby incrusted one, he had daggers and throwing knives hidden all over his body, and two 9mm hand guns on the outside of his thighs that were spelled to work even with the magic of Hogwarts.

He wrapped the bra and Slytherin tie up in brown paper, grabbed the marauders map and headed for the owlery.

Once Harry arrived in the Owlery he headed over to the table that housed the complementary parchment quills and ink and began his letter

_Dear Blaise,_

_In the parcel is you bra and tie, I can't believe we missed the tie! The rest of the boys found it and confronted me about it this morning in the showers. They still don't know who you are but I don't think we can meet in my room anymore 'cause I almost attacked Dean for insulting you, and since your room is out of the question I thought we could meet up later this after noon at the Room of Requirement, bring your school work and we can work on that potions essay. While were there we have to use your Slytherin cunning to come up with better plans to meet 'cause I can't stand to be away from you for so long. It's lucky you left your bra really, of you hadn't they would have thought I was gay! It's like they think there are only boys in Slytherin. There are plenty of girls but only one that I remotely like (that's you)._

_I have to train until three thirty so I'll meet you at four, unless you want to meet earlier and we can have a shower together in the R of R, then you can give me one of your famous massages, now that would be fun._

_Catch you later,_

_Love Always._

_Harry_

**_A/N: Please review it makes me very happy._**

****

****

****

****

****

**_Stray-89_**

****


	3. Chapter 3

**Forbidden**

_Stray-89_

**Chapter 3**

"Hello Love" Harry said as he entered the Room of Requirement at four that afternoon. He really was worn out, he always was on Saturdays. In the mornings he had training with his weapons master Mitch Donnell that was hell, he knew how to use all of his weapons with exceptional accuracy but Donnell insisted on sparing every Saturday to keep up his fitness.

And then, after he had rested for forty five minutes for Lunch, he had tutoring from McGonagall in the Animagus transformation. He had only started that year as she flat out refused to teach him until he was of age, and the time had come. In his very first lesson he had taken the potion and had his form revelled to him. Since then he had been working on his meditation until he could find his 'inner animal.' When McGonagall had said this Harry had been shockingly reminded of Professor Trelawney and her 'Inner Eye.'

Harry flopped down onto the squishy looking indigo sofa and sighed.

"Hard day?" his Dark haired, Dark eyed angel said softly the room widened the sofa slightly as she slipped onto the couch next to him.

"Very." He said "How about I help you finish that potions essay and then I can ravish you knowing that you have finished your school work." He grinned " Can't have you falling behind."

"I have finished it and I'm not a child." She said lightly tracing feather light patterns onto his chest.

"Yes you are" The dark haired young man said "You're my baby"

She giggled softly and smiled "Tell me what happened this morning"

Harry told her all about his encounter with his dorm mates that morning, and how he had attacked Dean over a joke.

"I wonder why I flipped out so bad at Dean?" Harry said musing to himself

"It's coz you love me, remember." She said

"Oh yeah" He said "I had forgotten" Blaise swatted him

"Bastard" She said lightly

Harry could feel his loves warmth pressing against him he smiled. He reached around, placed one of his hands on her firm derriere the other grasped her hand, and tugged. Blaise squealed and landed with a soft thump on Harry's Chest. Dilated Lust filled green eyes met amused deep chocolate ones, the young lovers held each others gaze, for a short time enjoying the precious time they had alone, until Harry grinned devilishly and a wicked glint flickered across his eyes.

His arms snaked around her waist and flipped her over so he was covering her petite frame. She moaned into his mouth as he kissed her with fervour, and arched her neck up allowing him access to the soft flesh, he left trail of kisses and bites on her neck and she could feel the effects of her moan pressing against her thigh.

"You are so beautiful" Harry's voice was somewhat muffled in the crook that the slender neck he had been devouring made with Blaise's collar bone. "You have the most delectable skin" Harry said bracing himself on one elbow and beginning to unfasten her buttons with the other. She smirked wickedly up at him and he growled low in his throat. "And it's all mine"

The indigo sofa, decided that it was going to morph into a bed and a moment later the couple were sinking into soft silken sheets and their petting became something more.

She giggled, and ran her hands up the back of his shirt before pulling it over his head. He grinned at her, and she sighed "I love you." He said

"I love you too" Her small hands found their way down the lithe strong body to the button of Harry's pants. Were they were fidgeting nervously.

Her love growled low in his throat. His girlfriend's intentions were quite clear. And who was he to deny his dear sweet Blaise anything. With a guttural moan he captured her sweet mouth with his own and quickly removed every last bit of clothing that either of them were wearing. Desperate hands roamed each others bodies. As he tasted every last bit of his girlfriend's skin, until a wave of pleasure broke over both of them.

"Wow" she whispered

"Yeah, wow."

They lay on the bed for hours, Blaise's head pillowed on Harry's chest, her dark hair covering her breast, that wasn't covered by the sheets. Harry smiled softly at his girlfriend, she was more than that to him, it was like magic when they were together, it was more than love and he had to protect her. He heard her breathing deepen as sleep claimed her. Her kissed her hair and whispered "Sweet dreams" Harry had just closed his eyes, when the door banged open. His eyes flew open with a start and Blaise shifted slightly in her sleep

"Harry, what are you doing?" it was Hermione and she had found them "And who is that?"

"Shit," Harry whispered to looking at Blaise with a worried glance "we are so screwed."

"Harry" Hermione's voice called again "who is that?"

"The love of my life"

"Oh" was all Hermione managed to say

"Who is it?"

"My angel" Harry said smiling into Blaise's hair "Time to wake up beautiful."

"Murhumph" Blaise muttered into Harry's chest "What's happening?" She said

"Is that who I think it is?" Hermione said loudly, and suddenly turning away after seeing that they were naked and the sheets weren't covering everything.

"Depends on who you think it is" Harry said coldly, pulling the sheets up to cover Blaise

"Harry" Blaise whispered, holding the sheets tightly and pressing her face into his shoulder "who is there?"

"It's Hermione"

"Shit. What is she doing here?"

"I'm here because I was looking for Harry. Its past dinner you know and we were all worried. Ron told me this morning that you had a girl in your room last night; he told me that you loved her. He asked me if I knew who you were dating; I said that for you to be so paranoid it had to be either another guy's girl or a Slytherin." Blaise turned her head, and Hermione smiled softly "I can see that I was right. I assumed that you would be meeting her so I came here, and I was right. I think it's time you told your best friends exactly what's going on."

Harry looked deep into Blaise's eyes questioning she nodded slightly. "Fine, go and get Ron then come down here in about half an hour. I'll tell you the story then."

A/N:

**Zero-skills:** Don't worry, the focus won't be on the weapons and stuff.

I wasn't sure what I was going to do with this chapter, so it's pretty much drabble, but I'm going to move the plot along faster in the next few chapters...Hope you like it...please review...

Thanks to everyone who reviewed it made me very happy.

Love,

Stray-89


	4. Chapter 4

**Forbidden**

_Stray-89_

**Chapter 4**

Almost two months had passed since Harry had talked to Ron and Hermione about his relationship with Blaise, and after a lot of explanations Ron and Hermione had decided to just let him be, and that if this was what Harry wanted then that was what he could have. Ron had tried to argue at first that she was a Slytherin and that meant that she was evil, and Harry had blown his top. Blaise was the one who had managed to calm him down. Only after Harry had spent a good three minutes ranting at Ron about how naive he was to believe everything that he was told and that things were not always as they seemed.

Harry had finally been able to meditate to a good enough standard to begin his animagus transformation and Mitch Donnell had called in one of his training partners for Harry to practice fighting off two combatants at once. And after all of his training he always had the love of his life to calm him down and make him feel whole.

Harry sat with Ron and Hermione at the Dinner table on the far side of the hall so Harry could see the Slytherin table and look out for the love of his life. It wasn't like he could do anything if something happened but he could keep a watch on her in case one of her housemate's found out about them and decided to teach her a lesson. Or so he thought.

Harry had just lifted his first mouthful of pie to his mouth when he saw something that made his heart stop beating for a moment. Blaise had collapsed onto Pansy Parkinson who was sitting next to her. Harry dropped his spoon with a clatter and Ron and Hermione looked up sharply. Going with his instincts Harry leapt up and took the quickest route to the Slytherin table. He stepped right onto the table, by this time all of Gryffindor had ceased movement and the noise level in the hall dropped alarmingly. Pansy of the other houses looked up to see Gryffindor's golden boy step swiftly off the table on the other side and quickly make his way across the walkway between the tables.

"Coming through." Harry said loudly to the students in his way as he stepped onto the bench in between two timid looking second years. He made his way right across the hall finally leaping onto the Slytherin table and off the other side almost falling next to Blaise. The entire hall was wondering why the Boy-Who-Lived was racing over to the _Slytherin_ table.

"Move you stupid woman." Harry said pushing Pansy, who was trying in vain to rouse Blaise, roughly to the side. Harry made his intentions quite clear to the whole of the hall as he picked up the petite dark haired Slytherin and cradled her in his arms, tenderly kissing her forehead before walking swiftly out of the doors towards the hospital wing.

The hall broke out in hushed whispers as the doors slammed shut and four figures rose form two different tables Ron and Hermione, from the Gryffindor table and Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey, from the staff table. Madam Pomfrey hurriedly made her way to the doors and presumably to the hospital wing, Dumbledore however had different ideas. He made his way over to the Gryffindor table and asked the other third of the Golden Trio what was going on.

When Harry reached the Hospital wing he gently placed Blaise onto one of the starched white beds. All he could do was wait. It was breaking him up inside to see his love hurt like this, it was like a punch in the gut when she had collapsed. He hadn't thought of what it would look like for him to rush over to the Slytherin table like that, all he could think about was the fact that she was hurt and that he didn't know what was going on.

Harry looked up from his musings as the door swung open and Madam Pomfrey hurried in, she glanced at him curiously for a moment and then turned to the prone form of Blaise Zabini on the bed beside her.

She waved her wand in a complex pattern and the tip began to glow a faint green.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked in a worried tone

"It means Mr. Potter that Miss. Zabini, as far as I can tell at this stage is not all that unwell. I will have to run further tests before I..." Poppy Pomfrey was cut off as Blaise with a sharp intake of breath sat bolt upright.

"Ah, Miss Zabini, now that your awake would you like to answer some questions for me, as I would like to establish why you passed out during Dinner this evening."

Blaise looked to her left and saw Harry's concerned face looking at her and she nodded her head in answer to the matron's question.

"Mr. Potter if I could ask you to leave?" The matron said sternly

Harry made to stand up but a hand grabbed his before he was out of reach "Please Madam Pomfrey could he stay?"

The matron sighed "Only if you're comfortable discussing feminine issues in Mr. Potter's presence. At Blaise's nod she continued with some basic questions on her diet and sleeping patterns. Then came slightly more distressing questions, the ones that the matron wasn't sure the seventeen year-old girl would be comfortable answering in Harry's presence. "Miss. Zabini now your diet and sleeping patterns seem fine but now I have to ask you weather you period has been regular for the last few cycles?"

Blaise looked around at Harry who gave her a comforting smile and a light squeeze on her hand "Well it is a little late..."

"Are your periods normally regular?" asked the nurse

"Very..." Blaise said her face portraying that she didn't like where this was going

"Miss. Zabini, now I must ask, are you sexually active?" Blaise gave a faint nod and the severity of the situation began to sink in

"Am...am I...am I..." Blaise sniffled and gripped Harry's hand tighter her face turning pale.

"I'll have to run a test but you should find out in the next few minutes." She walked back into her office.

Blaise turned to look at her boyfriend, he locked eyes with her and his expression clearly said that whatever happened he would never leave her side. He pulled her into a hug and moved onto the bed to sit behind Blaise, her head resting on his chest, his heartbeat reassuring, constant and steady.

Madam Pomfrey returned and gave Harry a slightly annoyed look before handing Blaise a swirling potion of pinks and blues the separate colours swirling, changing but never mixing. "Take this potion and if after seven minutes your abdomen hasn't begun to glow then you are not pregnant and will be left no worse for wear, however if it does glow you will be left feeling a little week but after an hour or so you should be fit to go."

Blaise drank down the potion and coughed slightly at the taste, she leaned back into Harry's embrace his hands resting lightly on her lower abdomen tracing light patterns through her shirt.

"What if I am?" Blaise said softly

"I don't care, I love you no matter what, and I won't leave you."

"Thanks, I needed to hear that" Blaise said tilting her head back and kissing Harry's jaw.

After the longest five and a half minutes of his life Harry felt Blaise's abdomen begin to pulse slightly and emit a faint glow, the glow grew steadily brighter and after one and a half minutes it suddenly stopped and Blaise went limp against Harry's chest.

A/N: what do you think, let me know. Reviews inspire me to write more so the less reviews there are the less Im going to update...


	5. Chapter 5

**Forbidden**

****

_Stray-89_

**Chapter 5**

Instead of the said one hour, Blaise Zabini still hadn't awoken after more than a day. Harry only left her once, when Dumbledore himself wanted to speak with him in private. Dumbledore had taken Harry to his office, and sat him in a chair, they had waited for about five minutes before Professors McGonagall and Snape had entered. And then the interrogation had begun. It was Snape who started it

"Potter, do you have any idea of the danger that you have put Miss. Zabini in?"

Harry leapt to his feet and began to shout at the potions master "Of course I know, do you think I'm stupid? We both knew the dangers of having a relationship at the very beginning." Harry was interrupted by Dumbledore

"Harry, settle down, we only want to know how you managed to keep this from everyone for so long..." He had left the sentence hanging as hoping that Harry would start talking.

"I am not going to tell you anything. If, and only if, Blaise wants to talk, then I will let her tell you what every she wants but until then I'm not saying anything." Harry had said "And if that's all then can I please leave, I want to be there when she wakes up."

Snape had moved in front of the door and begun to smirk "I don't think so Potter, you impregnated one of my students, you put her in danger."

Harry's temper hit the roof and he roared "IT'S YOUR HOUSE I'M PROTECTING HER FROM. IF YOU ARE SUCH A GOOD HEAD OF HOUSE YOU WOULD HAVE CONTROL OVER THE REST OF YOUR STUDENTS, WE HAD TO HIDE BECAUSE HALF OF YOU PRECIOUSSLYTHERINS ARE REPORTING BACK TO THEIR DEATH EATER PARENTS,SO I WILL TELL YOU NOTHING!"

To the disbelief of the other occupants in the room Snape stayed calm "I am not going to let you leave this office without an explanation. So sit." Harry stayed standing, but didn't say another word, hoping that if he stayed silent he would be released sooner.

"Now, Harry, I think we would all like to know how this happened." Professor McGonagall said.

Harry smirked and began "Well, you see professor, when two people love each other very much..."

The conversation had gone on and on like that but they never managed to get the truth out of Harry. And there Harry was sitting, holding his pregnant girlfriends hand and praying that she would wake up soon.

It was half an hour later when Harry heard a soft whimper from the bed and Blaise's eyes fluttered open. Harry didn't give her a chance to say anything but enveloped her in a hug, she clung to Harry's back sensing his unease and said "What happened?"

"What do you remember?" Harry replied

"My stomach glowing, why was my stomach glowing? Am I sick?" Blaise was getting hysterical,

"You're not sick" Harry comforted rubbing soothing circles on her back and holding her tight. "But you are pregnant..."

At these words Blaise broke down and began to sob openly, sinking into the warmth of her boyfriends embrace, her hot tears soaking his shirt. " I can't be, I mean, what will my parents say?"

"Baby, it'll be alright, I'll look after you. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Harry sat himself back onto the bed behind Blaise and continued to hold her until Madam Pomfrey came bustling into the room and snapped at him "Mr. Potter I think that it's time you left." Blaise whimpered still shaken and not letting go of Harry's hands.

"Please Madam Pomfrey, I need him to stay."

"No, absolutely not, this is a proper examination not a talk. He can wait on the other side of the curtain."

"Harry, I'm scared..." Blaise whispered one hand flying to her stomach, Harry held her tight for a moment, his larger slightly scarred hand resting on her delicate one. "I love you and Madam Pomfrey will look after you, there is nothing to worry about." She nodded weakly in response.

Harry slipped off the bed and said "It'll be alright I promise I'm right on the other side..."

After three miniutes of pacing Harry established that there was a silencing charm on the curtains and after half an hour Ron and Hermione entered the ward Harry stopped pacing

"Harry, there you are. Are you coming to dinner?" Hermione asked in her motherly way.

"I'm not leaving." Harry said glancing at the curtains surrounding his pregnant girlfriends bed.

"Come on Harry, there is no need to starve yourself." Said Ron

"Yes Ron there is. My girlfriend is in there and I don't know what's going on." Harry said beginning to pace again

"So you don't know what's wrong with her?" Hermione said

"There is nothing wrong with her." Harry said

"Well if there is nothing wrong with her, why are you so worried?" Ron said

"Because...because, she's..."

"She's what Harry?" said Hermione

"Harry you can come in now." Madam Pomfrey's voice floated through the newly lifted silencing charm

"None of your bloody business that's what." Harry said tweaking open the curtains of the sectioned off room, and stepping through, closing them roughly behind him.

Inside the room Blaise was laying on the bed, her dark ringlets splayed about her head and her chest rising and falling with the deep breaths that only sleep can bring.

"Is she going to be alright?" Harry asked "Why did it take so long for her to wake up?" Is the baby alright?"

"Calm down Mr. Potter, it was only a slightly extreme reaction for someone who is expecting twins."

Harry stopped listening; his brain was too busy comprehending what he had just been told. _I'm going to be a father, I'm only seventeen and I'm going to be a father TWICE. What am I going to do? What would my parents think? What would Sirius think? Well Sirius would be proud that I had lost my virginity but this is extreme...what am I going to do? And, oh shit, fucking shit hell, Voldemort is going to want to hurt me even worse now...and to hurt me he know to hurt the ones that I love..._

"Mr. Potter are you listening?"

Harry slowly shook his head, and glanced once again at the slight figure of his girlfriend her hands clasped unconsciously over her abdomen.

"Why is she asleep? She was just asleep for a whole day?" Harry asked worriedly

"The potion took a lot out of her, which was why she slept for so long earlier but this," she gestured to the bed "is dreamless sleep, I needed her to be asleep for the last of the examinations. She should be awakening just about..."

Blaise turned her head and groaned, and her eyelids fluttered open, she smiled slightly and her left hand rubbed her still flat stomach. Harry grinned at her, and swooped down to give her a kiss "I love you, so much" he whispered to her lips

"I love you too." She whispered back.

The curtains rustled slightly as Madam Pomfrey leftand they knew that they were alone

"Were going to be parents," Harry said

"I know," Said Blaise "I'm scared"

"I'm scared for you and the babies" Harry said "more so than ever before."

"Why more so now?" Asked Blaise

"Voldemort will do anything in his power to get to you." Harry said by way of explanation

"But he doesn't know about us, so don't worry."

"I don't know about my house mates but yours are smart enough to realise that I love you, I kissed you in the great hall for goodness sake. As soon as they get the chance they are either going to owl their parents or tell _him_ about us themselves."

"Well, I'm safe now, and that's what matters." Harry smiled and crawled up onto the bed with her. Her knees curved around his, their bodies moulding together as if they were made to be that way.

After several minutes of silence Harry said "So when are you due?"

A/N: hope you enjoyed it...oh and a poll... I don't know what animagus form to give Harry... what do you think?

Lots of Love,

Stray-89


End file.
